Clash of Guns
by LeoLioLieLion
Summary: Uni enters a shooting range tournament to win a brand new gun, but her main opponent is K-Sha.


_Idea for this fanfic was suggested in Histy's Grand Library Discord server._

* * *

It was a usual day at Lastation. Noire and Uni finished their part of national project. They had about three days of intense work. Kei decided to take the rest of job and let Noire and Uni to take a good break. They have a lot of free time ahead. Noire decided to have a long sleep since she had a lack of it last days. Uni had nothing to do but go outside the Basilicom once in a while. She could play some shooters but she wasn't in a mood to have her rear on a chair for any minute longer.

Uni decided to walk around the city. Maybe she can find something. Another option is to come and visit Nepgear or call her. But Uni wasn't sure if her fellow CPU Candidate was free. She's likely doing some chores in place of Neptune.

"Maybe I should buy something for Onee-chan?" Uni thought. Noire let her to have longer rests. While Uni was trying to object and to tell she can keep up with her big sister, Noire insisted. Uni felt a little bit guilty and wanted to thank her sister.

"Maybe a pack of chocolate? Onee-chan likes chocolate", Uni said to herself.

Even a small present to person you love can make them happy.

While Uni thought what kind of chocolate should it be, she noticed a poster. It had information about upcoming shooting range tounament. As the prise they have a solid amount of money and...

"LA Company made a new rifle?! Oh, goodness, just look at this!.. Oh, they have a new construction for muzzle brake! And the rifle itself looks so cool! Oh, man, this is sick..."

Uni's eyes had a great feast. She didn't see K-Sha coming.

"U-Uni? What are you doing here?"

"Eeek?! Ah, it's you K-Sha... You scared me..." Uni put her hand on the chest.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok! I was just surprised..."

"Thank goodness... Oh, this poster..." K-Sha took a good look on it, "A shooting range tournament? And... don't tell me..."

"Yes, I've decided. I will participate in this tournament!"

"Oh, let me see... I'm a little bit interested".

K-Sha took a closer look at the poster.

"Do you wanna participate too, K-Sha?"

"Yes".

"I wish you luck then".

"Me too..." K-Sha answered.

Her expression changed from sweet girl to cold-blooded killer.

"I will not lose", she said in a cold tone.

"I- I'll do my best too..." Uni answered with a strained smile as she was a bit scared of K-Sha.

K-Sha happily smiled to Uni and left. Uni sighed and decided to search for chocolate for Noire.

* * *

Uni got some more information about the tournament. There will be several rounds: shooting from different kinds of weapons starting with pistols and ending with sniper rifles and an obstacle course. The best participants will get to the final stage which is speed target elimination. The tournament itself starts in a week.

K-Sha was dead serious about the competition, even if she and Uni are friends. Uni decided to prepare herself. She trained every day at shooting range like. She used to different forms of firearms so she had no problems using them.

K-Sha joined Uni on fifth day. They trained together. While they enjoyed their time with each other they couldn't get rid of nasty feeling of competition they will have to go through.

Noire saw Uni and K-Sha training with weapons every day. Noire came to them while they were cleaning their weapons.

"I see you are training pretty hard last days".

"Uh-huh. Me and K-Sha are going to participate in shooting range competition", Uni said.

"Although... It's kind of hard to know we will fight each other..." K-Sha added.

"Fight? Don't tell me..."

"Um, Noire, I'm sorry! You got it wrong... I mean, it's just a competition in shooting. That's all".

"*sigh* What a relief... Jeez, K-Sha, don't frighten me like that!"

"Onee-chan, will you come to see the competition?"

"That's a good idea. I like it".

"Then, Noire, who will you be rooting for?"

"Eh? That's a difficult question... H- Hey! You two! Don't cling on me like that! It's embarrasing!"

Uni and K-Sha didn't get the answer but it was obvious. Noire didn't want to upset her sister nor her friend. She wants to root for them both.

* * *

_The day of competition, shooting range_

Uni was ready. She had all the determination she could possibly gather inside herself. There were a lot of other participants in the hall. They looked pretty strong but Uni knew she was stronger. Her only concern was K-Sha. She kind of was rooting for former Order soldier but she couldn't afford herself to lose. Especially to K-Sha.

"Aaand welcome to our Ultimate Lastation Shooting Range Tournament!" an announcer said, "Today we have a lot of guests! There are some interesting participants like Tony Hawk Eye. And... Oh! My! Goodness! It is **Uni, CPU Candidate of Lastation herself**! People say she is a master of firearms despite being a young lady! And another serious participant is... **K-Shaaa**! She is Lastation's Gold Third. Rumors say she was an expert soldier in her past. Her weapon skills must be top tier as well!"

Noire was sitting along with all viewers. She didn't want people to see her identity so she to put a pair of glasses.

"These people will fight for the newest model by LA Company: BFR-9000! Precise and deadly in hands of professional, this bad boy can penetrate Ancient Dragon's skull! And the most worthy one will get it along with a solid money prize. Now, let's start the first round! Participants, take your positions".

Uni moved to her position she was said to take. K-Sha happened to be on her right.

"Let's try hard, K-Sha!"

"Yes!"

"The first task is eliminating targets using different kinds of weapons as fast as possible. After you destroyed enough targets with your current weapon, you will be told to switch to next one. After you're done, we will count points you earned during this round. Ready..."

Uni prepared her pistol and put on her goggles and headphones which were given to prevent ear and eye damage"

"Set..."

Atmosphere became as serious as never before.

"**Fire!**"

Noises of shooting started. Air started to smell gunpowder. Uni thanked herself a lot for her practice while masterfully sending pieces of lead into targets. K-Sha didn't realx for a second as well. She was shooting targets like a beast. First round lasted for ten minutes. All the participants did their best.

"That's all for the first round! While judges are counting your scores, you can have a little break. You will need some strength for the second round!"

At this moment Uni didn't think if she did better than K-Sha. She was preparing herself.

* * *

_30 minutes later_

"Great job, everyone! I hope you prepared yourselves! Because your next task will be difficult..."

Spotlights revealed a obstacle course to the viewers.

"This is an obstacle course. Besides usual obstacles there will be enemy robots. Watch out for them! Not only their rubber bullets hurt a lot but also every their hit will reduce your final score! You are permitted to eliminate them with special stun guns we will give for you. Now, let's start with..."

The obstacle course was big and it took the whole arena. All participants cleared the course one by one.

Uni finished it in 5:21. It was a bit faster than average. Surprisingly for Uni, K-Sha finished with the same time. The only thing they had to do is to wait for the results of two rounds.

* * *

_Another 30 minutes later_.

"This is the moment you've been waiting for! The third and the last round of our Ultimate Lastation Shooting Range Tournament! It was a heck of a competition! Guns blazing, insane action! It's not something you see every day! And currently we have three finalists: Tony Hawk Eye, known S-rank Hunter, Uni, Lastation's CPU Candidate, and K-Sha, Lastation's Gold Third! They have the highest scores among other participants. And now here is their final task! Their final stand! Third round will be similar to the first one: you will need to eliminate targets. But this time your accuracy will be important too! The fastest and the most accurate one will win our tournament! Participants, take your positions..."

"**It's now or never...**"

"Ready..."

"_And at this moment..._"

"Set..."

"_**I WILL NOT LOSE!**_"

"Fire!"

Uni put herself to the limit. Her willpower drove her speed and accuracy further and beyond. K-Sha was a truly worthy opponent. Her hands were moving on their own. A truly legendary battle. Viewers were ecstasic. They have never seen such action. Most of them were rooting for Uni or K-Sha. Tony got the least of rooting. Poor guy.

Uni and K-Sha were ready to emiminate their last targets. Time slowed down in the moment they pulled the triggers. Their bullets flew in sync. And they ended up hitting the last targets in the same time.

Alarm has sounded. The tournament was over. Uni and K-Sha were tired. They gave it all to this gun rivalry.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen. No tournament before was as intense as this one. The judges made their decision..."

Uni and K-Sha were nervous at this point. Who of them will get the prise?

"It was uneasy to count their scores. Our leaders and your favourites were Uni and K-Sha. The judges can't believe their eyes and neither can I. Both of these girls **are the winners of Ultimate Lastation Shooting Range Tournament**!"

The whole building bursted with applauses.

"_**Whaaaaaat?!**_" both Uni and K-Sha surprised.

"Winners, please, proceed to the stage" announcer said.

The girls came to the announcer.

"So, girls, your marksman skills are the best in the whole Lastation! No! Whole Gamindustri! Applaud to these young ladies!"

Another burst of applauds came in.

"Your prize, as promised, your one and only... **BFR-9000**!"

Uni and K-Sha looked at each other. They were happy it's a draw, but... What to do next?

* * *

After the tournament's end they brought the rifle into Basilicom. It was standing in Uni's room. Uni and K-Sha were staring at the gun. The money they won were divided fifty-fifty.

"Uni, K-Sha, what are planning to do next?" Noire asked.

"I... don't know... We kinda both won so... it's ours".

"But do we do with it now, Uni? And where should we keep it?"

"Let's keep it in my weapon collection. It will be much safer here. In return I will let you to play with it first".

"Thank you, Uni!"

"P- Play?..."


End file.
